


【沃尼/哨兵向导】On the way back・chapter 2-end

by SOL_immortal



Category: gangsta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, gangsta 黑街
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOL_immortal/pseuds/SOL_immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way back 里的一点肉</p>
            </blockquote>





	【沃尼/哨兵向导】On the way back・chapter 2-end

尼古拉斯突然倒吸一口凉气，底下的阴茎隔着裤子被人摩擦着，沃里克的大手毫不留情地揉捏他的睾丸，粗糙的面料让敏感部位又痛又爽，那只几处女一样向他敞开着——他的向导已经做好了与之结合的准备。  
“你是我的……！”  
命运的来临原来是如此的不显眼，管他是向导还是黄昏种，妈的，去他的鬼——他要的只是这个人而已。  
沃里克怒吼一声握住尼古拉斯的胯扯向自己，粗暴地褪去他的裤子和内裤，尼古拉斯的那根跳了出来，在冷风中显得有些可怜。  
“小尼克，来叫我的名字。”  
尼古拉斯懵懂地看着他，嘴张了张，颤抖着说道：“沃里克……”  
沃里克温暖的手重新覆上，尼古拉斯忍不住搂上他的脖子，口中呼出的热气让沃里克的心变得又热又烫。沃里克抬起他的脚圈在自己的身上，“让我进入你……向我打开吧，我的向导……”  
沃里克仿佛全身浸泡在热水中，围绕在精神世界四周的溪流开始沸腾起泡，无云的天空微微发出悲鸣，高大的宅邸焕发出奇异的色彩，整个世界都知道即将发生的事情，整个世界都开始兴奋起来——  
没有预警地，沃里克狠狠刺进了尼古拉斯的身体。  
因为剧痛，尼古拉斯的腿抽搐着夹紧了沃里克，那里被撑大到了极点，沃里克的阴·茎在里面突突跳动着。沃里克稍稍往外扯一点，尼古拉斯就会小声地吸着凉气，没有扩张就被直接贯穿的痛楚让尼古拉斯开始呜咽起来。即使这样，尼古拉斯还是向沃里克展开了自己的精神屏障，邀请他进入一个私密的陌生世界。乎可以兜住他整个阴茎的大手集中攻击阴茎的前部，流出的津液浸透了裤子。尼古拉斯呜呜的说不，身上那种气味却更加明显了，沃里克贪婪地嗅着尼古拉斯的颈部——那里完全暴露在外，像个  
在那个广袤无垠的原始世界里，一只灰狼匍匐在巨大的公狮身下以示臣服，公狮大吼一声，灰狼在青黄的野地上乖顺地翻了个身露出肚子上雪白柔软的皮毛，狮子用大舌去舔狼的下身，惹得灰狼呜呜直叫，公狮又警告似的微微吼了一下，它那大了一倍的身躯覆在灰狼身上，叼住灰狼的后脖颈就占据了这具身体。在公狮的威压下，灰狼忍不住全身颤抖着，于是公狮温柔地咬着灰狼的耳朵，逐渐地，灰狼的颤抖变成了渴望的颤动，公狮趁时奋力挺动身子，灰狼的身体也被带动地直往前撞，它像只母狮那样承受着公狮那巨大带刺的东西一下下狠力的撞击，狮子的口中叼着灰狼死死不放，独占欲全开，一下比一下狠，突然尼古拉斯屏住了呼吸，阴茎射出浊白的液体沾在他的小腹上，射完精后的尼古拉斯力气像被抽完了一样，全身软了下来，沃里克提起尼古拉斯的手臂，抱着自己的背说：“抓住。”  
沃里克看着这个半垂着眼睛忍受着冲撞的男人，细细描摹着他的眉眼，“我一定见过你，我发誓我见过那片丛林……”  
尼古拉斯偷偷呜咽着，说出的话令沃里克全身战栗，“……求求你，”  
“什么？为什么……”  
尼古拉斯一口咬住沃里克的脖子，直到渗出鲜红的血珠才松口，沃里克闭上了嘴，在此刺激下全力向上顶弄，几十下后便直接射进了男人身体里面，好像被那东西烫到似的，尼古拉斯绷紧了全身的肌肉，肛口箍得紧紧的，一瞬间，粗重的喘息声在这条不起眼的暗巷里此起彼伏，又散开来去。


End file.
